Pokemon: Chronicles of Space and Time
by ShadowCilppy
Summary: Team Galactic is getting closer and closer to their goal everday, and the only thing in their way? Two teenage trainers and a seven year old coordinator. Well, it looks like the world's as good as dead.
1. Road to Sinnoh

It was a peaceful day in Twinleaf town. Then again, it wasn't. Inside a steel cage, two kids, one with messy black hair and bright yellow eyes who looked no older than fifteen and the other a little girl with blonde hair, was battling a full grown man. The man who had two pokemon out, Purulgy and Beedrill was a part of Team Galactic. His oppoents had out an Umbreon and a Chikorita.

'Umbreon, use DarkPulse on that damn cat!'

'Lets go Lilly, SolarBeam!'

The two attacks hit and both pokemon were sent flying back, hitting the bars of the cage. The two trainers ordered a Hyperbeam and LeafStorm which got them both a direct hit. Not only did the two attacks leave their oppoents lifeless, but also won them the battle. The cage broke as a result and the Galactic member was forced to flee.

'ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!' cried the little girl 'TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH GALACTIC LOSER. GO HOME AND CRY TO YOUR BASTARD OF A CAMMANDER WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE GOD OF MARS!'

'Eh, maybe that's going a little too far, Dest?'

'Hey, we won, so we deserve to gloat! Are you sick or something, Kyle? You love giving victory speeches!'

'Whatever, besides, we got want we wanted' said Kyle as he walked over to the table where a light green hunk of metal laid. 'This is the insect plate, huh? That whole battle for some piece of shit?'

'Well, it's sopposed to be useful.' Said the seven year old girl as she threw down her napsack and grabbed two hyper potions to heal both their pokemon. She then walked over to the corpses of the two dead pokemon 'And, by the way, don't tell Matt we had to kill to get it. He's go berserk.'

'Yeah, I know. Come on, let's head back.'

'ARRRRG! Damn it! They left without me!'

The fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes sighed and sat down on the ground. He had just finished travaling in Jhoto with his best friend, Kyle and his Co-ordinator prodigy sister, Destiny. He released most of his team after the Silvertown Conference feeling that they would be much more content in the wild than being stuck in a pokeball all day. Now, he was only left with his starter, Quilava and his most powerful pokemon, Aggron, or as she wanted to be called, Flora. Flora was very close to Matt and decided to stay on the team.

After deciding to head back to their home town, New Bark Town, that's when all their troubles started. They ran into Team Galactic and seeing how they treated pokemon, Matt totally lost it and started attacking them. Luckily, Destiny and Kyle staopped him and they managed to retreat safely. They then met Professor Rowan who Told them all about Arceus and about how Team Galatic had the insect plate.

The trio decided to retrive the insect plate by battling them today at dawn. But the two others decided to ditch Matt. Considering the fact that Matt woke up early, his friends must of at least left before sunrise. It was now close to sunset and they still havn't come back.

All of a sudden, Matt saw two dots flying towards the horizon. As he focused his vison a bit, he saw that the two dots were Latias and her brother latios. Destiny had found their pokemon eggs three years ago in a cave near New Bark Town and bought them to their mother, who was a pokemon breeder. They hatched and the two birds had been friends with them ever since.

The legendary birds landed infront of him, with big smiles on their faces.

'Hey Silver, hey Krystal. By the looks on your faces, I'm assuming that they'll gonna come back in one piece.'

Silver, the latios nodded and pointed his head in the northen direction. Two figures walked towards him.

'Hey, Dest! Kyle! Get over here so I can kick your asses for ditching me!'

The group was now enjoying their dinner at their dinner. All of their pokemon were out of their pokeballs. The group consists of Kyle's Umbreon, Matt's Quilava and Aggron and Destiny's Pikachu, Shiny Eevee named Peppermint, and Chikorita named Lilly and ofcourse, Silver and Krystal.

'Sorry, Matt. Someone had to take care of the camp.' Said Destiny, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Destiny Miles was a hyper active little girl with a colourful vocabuary. She may be cute and irrsponsiable but when it comes to pokemon co-ordinating and battling, she can create straitagies in a blink of an eye and analyze her oppoents as well.

'Ofcourse, I beileve you.' Said Matt scarcastally. Matt Miles has many years of battle expirence, but he isn't the sharpest stick in the pile. He relies on pure power and does very little straigizing. He has a very strong sense of justice and beileves that humans and pokemon should be all treated equally.

'Just leave it, Matt. Besides, it was a two on two so you would've been useless anyway' mumbled Kyle to his best friend. Kyle Ryans's parents died when he was very little, so he knows absolutely nothing about them, other than the fact that they were loaded. He has inherited millions of dollars from his parents, but sometimes, he wishes that he just had his parents back. Unlike Matt, who is a strong beilever in justice, he just battles to get whatever he wants.

'Nahhh… I want another scrambled egg sandwich!' cried Destiny, finishing off her first one.

'Speaking of eggs… how's my pokegg doing?' asked Kyle. Kyle has recently recived a blue pokemon egg and he was very anxious to see what was inside.

'Nothing yet.' Said Matt. Kyle sighed.

'Cheer up Kyle, we'll be home in two days. My mom's a breeder so she might know a few tricks to get it to hatck faster.'

'Alright then' he said, as he started eating his sandwich again.

'Alright! We're finally home!'

'Uh huh, we finally get to see mom again!'

The two silblings started running toward their home. Kyle sighed and fallowed them slowly. His umbreon who was out of it's pokeball at the time gave him a worried look but said nothing.

'My, this is a very intresting egg you got there, Kyle' said Mrs.Miles 'I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for it to hatch.'

Kyle nodded and left the room without saying anything else. His umbreon fallowed.

'What's up with him?' asked Matt

'PMS?' suggested Destiny

'Nah, I'm pretty sure he's straight' said Matt. 'Hey, mom. Can you bake us one of your cheesecakes?'

'Umbreeeeeeee!' called Umbreon to it's trainer. It was now pouring wet outside and his trainer had just wondered off. The pokemon was worried for his trainer. He could get sick from the rain.

'I'm over here, Umbreon' said Kyle. He was standing near the park. He signaled his pokemon to fallow him, so the Umbreon did.

After a few minutes of walking in the pouring rain, they arrived at a big house, not quite a mansion, but it was still big, being able to house a family of five, at least.

'Remember this place, Umbreon? It's where we grew up. It's so damn big, and empty' Kyle said sighing. Umbreon walked to it's trainer's said and he patted it's head. 'Well, at least I have friends now, I guess'

'Where the fuck is Kyle!' screamed Destiny. He disappeared hours ago and still hasn't returned. Mus.Miles wouldn't let them go find him because it was too rainy to do so.

'Watch your language, young lady!' said her mom, strictly. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' yelled Matt as he ran for the front door. 'Kyle! Where have you been! We were worried sick about you!'

'No where speical' said Kyle.

'Kyle, is that you? You'd better come quick! Something's happening with your egg! I think it's going to hatch!' yelled Mrs.Miles from the living room. The two boys ran inside just in time to see the egg start to glow. Everyone in the room watched as the Dark blue egg hatched into a baby Riolu.

'CUTE!' screamed Destiny, silghtly scaring the baby pokemon. 'Opps, sorry'

Mrs.Miles wrapped the pokemon in a towel and it quickly fell alsleep. 'Baby pokemon have to sleep for at least five hours right after they're born' she explained. She bought the pokemon upstairs as the tree kids followed. 'Now, let's go and have some cheesecake.'

'So, they three of you are planning to trval to sinnoh, eh?' asked Mrs.Miles as she served each of them a serving of her cheesecake.

'Uh huh' said Destiny, taking a spoon full of cake and putting it into her mouth.

'Sinnoh's quite a intresting place. I think you'll have lots of fun there. By the way, Dest. I left a surprise in your backpack, but no peaking!'

'Aww… ' said Destiny, who wanted to know very badly.

'Eh, Kyle. Now that you have a Riolu, whatcha gonna do with it?'

'Well, I'll definatly use it on my team for Sinnoh, but I'm not sure what type of attacks I'll train it to use though'

As the two boys continued their conversation about how they wanted their teams to be like, Destiny quickly ate the rest of her cheese cake and rushed up to her room to see her surpeise.

In her backpack was a light blue pokegg. 'Ehhhhh? So pretty!' excilmed Destiny, hugging the egg. She layed on her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Our Own Destined Roads

Early next morning, the group left for the boat to Twinleaf town. Destiny led the way with her pikachu on her shoulders and her pokegg in her arms. Matt, Quilava and Umbreon followed and Kyle was at the back, lost within his own thoughts.

'What kind of pokemon do you guys think there's gonna be? I think I want a dragon type. Those are kick ass. Or something that can make good appeals. I can't use Lilly for everything!' While Destiny rambled on about her pokemon and what not, Matt was worried about Kyle and his unusual behaviour.

'Eh, you alright. We're almost at the port, you know.' Said Matt, tapping his friend on the shoulders.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine.' He responded.

**LinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinLinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

'EHHHH?!?! It's so pretty!' excliamed Destiny, as she looked out her window. The trio had spent almost a whole day on the cruise ship, and they had finally reached their destination.

'Uh huh' agreed Kyle 'That's Sinnoh, eh? Quite a nice place if I do say so myself.'

'Where'd Matty go?' asked Destiny as she looked around for her brother

'Sea sick' answered Kyle 'He's been in bed for more than 14 hours'

'Let's go look for him' suggested Destiny

'No need to. I'm right here' said a voice. The two turned around and Matt was standing right behind them. He looked a bit pale but otherwise, he was just fine. He was carrying a couple of flyers and posters. He laid one out titles 'Gyms of Sinnoh' 'Alright, here are all the gyms in Sinnoh. There's a total of 50 but we only need eight. So, I've already chosen my first one. I'm gonna challenge the Shadowood town gymleader. It's two on two so I don't have to worry about catching and training a new pokemon'

'Eh, ghost types? Riolu here's a fighting type so I'm useless there. Ummm… I should go for a gym that only requires two pokemon too' thought Kyle out loud 'I know, Daisyspark City. It's a double battle so I should be ok.'

'And the Canalave City's holding a contest in five days. I could probably make it in time.' Said Destiny looking at the map. 'So I guess we're splitting up, huh?'

'Well, yeah… we kinda have to if we'd want to get anything accomplished.' Said Kyle. He examined the map 'How about we meet up in Oreburgh City in 12 days.'

They all agreed. The cruise arrived at the Twinleaf port and the three trainers went their separate ways.


	3. Kyle: Battle for the Truth

'Umbre um um breeeon' said Umbreon to Riolu. Kyle and his two pokemon had been walking for a while so they decided to take a little break near a forest. Kyle filled up their bowls with pokemon food but didn't eat anything himself. Riolu wondered if his trainer was always like that but umbreon explained to him that Kyle would always get upset when ever they go back to their home town because it always reminded him that he had no parents while Destiny and Matt did.

Riolu walked up to Kyle 'Riooooooo'

'Hey there' he said, patting it on the head 'So, are you still hung-' He was cut off when the baby pokemon pounced on him. 'Hey, what are you going?'

'Luuuu!' the dark blue pokemon said as it started tickling it's trainer.

'Hey! Stop that.' He said between giggles. Umbreon decided to join the fight himself, also pounced on Kyle. It soon turned into a three way war between the trainer and his two pokemon.

All of a sudden, both pokemon got off their trainer and started looking around. 'Guys? What's the matter?'

'Bre!' said Umbreon, signaling him to fallow them. The two pokemon leaped onto a tree branch and started running.

'Wait up!' yelled Kyle after them. He tried desperately to keep up. They reached a clearing within the forest. The two pokemon looked around again as Kyle caught his breath.

'Lu!' yelled Riolu, telling it's trainer to look up. There, in the middle of the forest, was a small yellow light. It was so bright, Kyle couldn't look at it directly. All he could make out of it was that it had a small body with a long tail. And then, it disappeared. All three of them stood in silence.

'What the hell was that?' thought Kyle. 'Could that have been Mew? No, Mew's pink. So what was it?'

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

After another few hours of traveling, they reached Daisyspark town. It was average sized, having what most towns have; a pokemall, pokemon center, houses, and ofcourse, a pokemon gym. However, there was something he couldn't help but notice; there were flower beds EVERYWHERE. He assumed that it's natural for a town named Daisyspark to be full of flowers. He decided to look for a place to stay, then get some supplies, then look for the gym leader. Kyle, being rich with his parent's fortune, didn't need to stay in the pokemon center. He didn't need much helping finding the local hotel, the fact that one of the tallest buildings in the town had a giant sgin saying 'Daisyspark Hotel'.After checking in and leaving his stuff in his room, he headed for the nearest pokemall, which wasn't very hard to find either being the tall building with the sgin 'pokemall' on it.

'Alright. I'll need some potions first' he thought, walking into the mall. He walked around for what seemed like hours, not being able to find the pokemon potions store. He decided to ask a elderly looking man for some help. He's old, which mean that he's been here for a long time, meaning that he'll know where everything is, right?

'Escuse me, sir' he started. The man didn't seem to be paying any attentation to him, instead was looking at one of the flower beds that grew within the mall. 'Umm… I was wondering, do you know where the potion stare is located'

'Eh, too busy to appreciate the flowers I see' said the man.

'Ummm… what?'

'The flowers, boy. They are magnificent are they not?'

'Ummm… sure, I guess' said Kyle. Man, this guy was creepy. 'So, who are you?'

'Me? I'm just the Daisyspark gymleader. My name is Yubal. Nice to meet you.'

'Wait! You're the gymleader?' asked Kyle in surprise

'Uh huh. That I am.' Yubal responded. His accent annoyed Kyle to hell. 'If you want to challenge me, you have to come tomorrow afternoon. I am busy this afternoon. I assume you have a sinnoh gym pass and a sinnoh pokedex?'

'Ummm… a what?'

'You can get one at the pokemon center, but I'm afraid that if you re just starting out, you'll have to apply for one. That can take months. But if you already have a pokedex and a pass from another region, you can get your equipment on the spot.'

'Alright then, I should probably do that right now' said Kyle. He started walking away, but Yudal him.

'I assume that you are not from this place, am I correct?' he said. Kyle noticed that his goofy accent is no longer present and instead, replaced with a more serious tone.

'Y-yes'

'Did you come to this town though the Daisyspark forest?'

'W-well, we did pass a forest, I'm not sure if it's that one'

'There is only one forest around here, boy.' He said 'Now tell me. When you passed, did you see a yellow light with a long tail'

'Er… umm…'

'Answer.' He said, strictly.

'Yeah. I did. But just for a second'

'Good' he smiled and started walking away.

'Hey! What was that all about?' asked Kyle. But Yudal didn't respond. 'Damn old people. They're so confusing!'

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

'Here you go.' Said Nurse Joy, handing Kyle a package. 'This is your pokedax. It has all the pokemon that you can find here in sinnoh. Also, here's your Gym pass and badge case. And finally, your pokenavi'

'Thanks' he said, throwing all the stuff into his backpack. 'Alright. Time to do some training.'

He headed to the training grounds where a lot of trainers were having practice battles and teaching their pokemon new attacks. 'Ok, Umbreon, Riolu. Let's go'

He threw out two pokeballs and his pokemon appeared in a flash of light. 'Alright. Riolu, according to Mrs.Miles, your current attacks are Toxic and counter. Am I right?'

'Riooo!' The baby pokemon said as it used both attacks for it's trainer to see.

'Counter and Toxic are very useful moves, but I need to teach it a few attacking moves.' Thought Kyle as he watched his pokemon practice it's moves. 'So, Umbreon, what do you think?'

'Um Umbreon!' it said, agreeing with it's trainer.

'Alright then.' He said, getting Riolu's attentation. 'I'm gonna throw this pokemon treat up in the air and you try to catch it, ok?'

'Lu!' said Riolu happily. Kyle tossed the poketreat up into the air and to his surprise, Riolu instead of catching the treat, slashed it in half.

'Whoa' said Kyle. 'That was SkyUppercut wasn't it'

'Breeee' said Umbreon in awe.

'Well, looks like you're all ready to go for tomorrow.' Said Kyle. 'Alright. Umbreon, let's pratise a bit. Use Dark Pulse!'

The pokemon did so, creating dark rings and aiming them at the sky. Kyle nodded in approval. He was so gonna kick ass tomorrow. But the badge wasn't the only thing he wanted from tomorrows battle.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

'This battle s between the Daisyspark Gymleader, Yudal and the challenger from New Bark Town, Kyle Ryans. This battle is a double battle. Both opponents will have two pokemon out and the first trainer to knock both their opponent's pokemon is the winner. If the challenger wins, he will receive the cherryblossem badge. Do both opponents accept these conditions?' announced the Ref

'There's something else actually' said Kyle. Yudal looked interested 'If I win, you have to also tell me what you know about that yellow pokemon you asked me about.'

'Does the gymleader accept the challenger's request' asked the ref. Yudal nodded. 'Good. Then let the battle, BEGIN!'

'Leafeon, Cherrim, go!' said Yudal, releasing his pokemon.

'Alright! Umbreon, Riolu! Let's go!' said Kyle doing the same. 'Alright, Umbreon, start off with using phychic on Cherrim!'

The pokemon's eyes glued blue as a blue light picked up Cherrim. 'Great, now Riolu, use Skyuppercut!'

Riolu jumped up and it's hand started to glow as it turned steel hard. 'Leafeon, use solorbeam on Riolu!'

Leafon started t gather up engery in it's mouth and fired it at Riolu. 'Umbreon, stop that attack with Hyperneam!'

The two powerful attacks collided and nutrualized each other. Riolu's Skyuppercut managed to hit it's target, causing cherrim to take some damage. 'Great job, Riolu! Now use Toxic on Leafeon!'

'Leafeon, dodge and use Leafblade!' The grass pokemon jumped over the poison and charged at Riolu with it's leafblade attack.

'Riolu, use counter!' Riolu started to glow red and Leafeon's attack was sent back at it. 'Good, now while it's down. Use Toxic!'

Rio started spitting out a purple poison which surrounded Leafeon, poisoning it.

'Cherrim, use bullet seed on Riolu'

'Umbreon, use hyperbeam on Cherrim'

Bullet seed hit Riolu, knocking it out. Meanwhile, hyperbeam hit Cherrim, also knocking it out.

'Cherrim and Riolu are unable to battle' announced the Ref. The two eeveelutions stood in front of their trainers, glaring at each other.

'Umbreon, use dark pulse!'

'Leafeon, Razor leaf!'

The attacks went though eachother and hit their targets, sending both pokemon back. 'Umbreon/Leafeon! Get up and use Hyperbeam/Solarbeam!'

Both pokemon sent out their most powerful attacks. The impact caused both pokemon to silde back a bit, but still remain on their feet. There was a silence as both pokemon breathed heavily to catch their breath. All of a sudden, Leafeon collapsed due to the poison it had received at the beginning of the battle.

'Leafeon is unable to battle. This match goes to, Kyle Ryans of New Bark Town.'

'Good job, Umbreon' he said, returning his tired out pokemon. 'Alright, I won. Now spill it!'

'Relax, relax.' Said Yudal. 'I'm sure you've heard of a group who call themselves Team Galactic. Am I right?'

'Yeah'

'Well, the pokemon you saw in the forest was Uxie, a legendary pokemon'

'Really?'

'Yes. Now, Team Galactic has had their eye on it for quite a while. They've heard that Uxie lives in the Daisyspark woods so they've set up a base here to look for it. After I heard that you saw the pokemon, I knew that it was safe.'

'Wow' said Kyle outloud 'A legendary pokemon, eh?'

'Yeah. We already formed a couple of resistance to chase Team Galatic out of this area. We seem to be winning but if they find and capture Uxie, we may be in trouble'

Kyle nodded

'Now, enough of this legendary stuff.' He said. He pulled out a blue case out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a badge, in the shape of a pink cherryblossem pedal. 'Here, it's yours'

'Whoa, it's pretty' said Kyle, taking the badge.

'I wish you good luck in your next battle'

'Thanks. And good luck getting rid of team Galactic' said Kyle, walking out of the gym

'Man, that was a tough battle. I almost lost there. I wonder how the others are doing. Knowing Matt, he's probably lost or something. And then there's Team Galactic. I hope Destiny's ok. They might attack her since she has the Insect Plate.' Thought Kyle as he headed back to his hotel.


End file.
